Vicio
by Kumi Shihori
Summary: Rukia tenía un vicio peligroso. Porque una vez que lo probó, no pudo parar. Y él simplemente no se quejaba.


Bleach no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

* * *

**Vicio**

* * *

Rukia tenía un vicio peligroso.  
Porque una vez que lo probó, no pudo parar.  
Y él simplemente no se quejaba.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia era una persona muy viciosa.

Ichigo se había dado cuenta de ello, cuando en su cumpleaños número dieciocho, hace un año, su padre le regaló una consola de videojuegos porque, según él, su hijo era una persona realmente antisocial y no quería verlo muriéndose de aburrimiento en su casa. Con eso, llegó a la conclusión de que su padre era extraño (más de lo que ya lo pensaba).

Él solo había jugado unas cuantas veces, pero al final término aburriéndose; conocía los juegos de memoria gracias a las conversaciones de sus amigos. Pero Rukia, cuando descubrió el funcionamiento de aquél extraño aparato, se quedó despierta dos días enteros sin dejar de jugar. Inoue, Ishida, Karin, Yuzu e inclusive Chad habían jugado con ella al menos tres veces.

Otro vicio de ella, y un muy buen ejemplo, era el maldito conejo Chappy. Se había obsesionado con ese conejo que el pobre Kurosaki tenía pesadillas. Todo en el armario donde ella dormía estaba lleno de caras de ese horroroso conejo.

Pero Rukia encontró un vicio más exquisito todavía; el sabor a fresa de los labios de Ichigo. Y él no se quejaba. Desde años soñaba inconscientemente con poseerlos. Había sido un día cualquiera, pero en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron accidentalmente, Rukia había quedado fascinada.

-Discúlpame-Le había dicho Ichigo totalmente sonrojado. Pero ella se quedó allí, estática, mirando cual gato curioso la boca del peli naranja.-No era mi intención-Dijo con un gran esfuerzo, ya que estaba totalmente cohibido ante su mirada.

-Cállate y déjame probar algo-Le espetó de golpe y sin más ni más se abalanzó sobre su boca.

El pobre Ichigo tenía miedo de preguntarle donde había aprendido a besar así. Miedo y… celos. Quienquiera que fuera, le había enseñado bien.

Rukia besaba endemoniadamente bien.

Era la única razón por la cual no le negaba besarlo cada vez que se quedaban solos.

El verdadero problema vino un año más tarde.

Ichigo estaba regresando a casa. Rukia iba delante de él, cosa extraña. Pero él tenía una buena razón para andar tras ella. Rukia llevaba una minifalda.

Muy corta.

Y… ¡Oh! Una ráfaga de viento sopló. La ropa interior de la morena quedó totalmente expuesta a su vista.

Y no traía shorts.

Y eso… lo había excitado.

Ni siquiera le importó que las pantaletas de Rukia tuvieran el rostro del odioso conejo. No. Al contrario; le había gustado. Y su mente rápidamente comenzó a imaginar miles y miles de formas en las que él podría deshacerse de esa prenda con Rukia aferrándose a su espalda y gritando desesperadamente su nombre.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Hmp.

Oh, Dios. Que excitado estaba.

Entró a su casa rápidamente, malhumorado y con ganas de una ducha. Pero no contaba con que Rukia estaría en su cuarto cuando él saliera, leyendo sentada en su cama de una manera muy provocativa que dejaba muy a la vista sus piernas. Y no se había quitado la minifalda.

-Oí, Rukia… No te sientes así-Le dijo, mientras se secaba el cabello.

-¿Se me ve algo?-Preguntó, sin aparatar la mirada del libro.

-No, pero…-Enrojeció brutalmente. No podía decirle: "Me estas excitando". Pero enrojeció aún más cuando se fijó en la portada del libro que la morena leía.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿Quién te dio ese libro?

-Keigo.

-¡No… no deberías leer eso!-Fue hasta ella rápidamente y le arrebató el libro de un tirón, cosa que no le agradó a la Kuchiki, quien se puso de pie para recuperar su libro. Pero Ichigo era más alto y más fuerte, simplemente alzó el brazo, lejos del alcance de ella.

-¡Dame el libro!

-¡No!

-¡Ichigo!

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no? ¿En qué te perjudica? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Muchas cosas tiene de malo ese libro y solo de pensarlas el amigo de Ichigo comenzó a reaccionar.

Se alejó de allí y fue a la cocina para buscar un poco de agua y despejar su mente de aquellas imágenes… calurosas. Pero se descuidó, porque Rukia había bajado tras él corriendo y en cuanto notó el descuido del peli naranja, se colgó de él tomándolo desprevenido. Él no reaccionó a tiempo cayendo ambos al suelo. Rukia bajo él.

Pudieron haber pasado de ello. Pudieron haber ignorado aquél suceso, Ichigo pudo haberse levantado, pudo haber tirado el libro a la basura y encerrarse en su cuarto lejos de los gritos de la pelinegra.

Pero no, porque el gran amigo de Ichigo tomó el control de su cuerpo. Y no le permitió levantarse.

La parte racional de Ichigo rogó porque solo por ese día Rukia pasará del vicio que tenía con su boca. Pero ella hiso algo que él no se pudo haber imaginado; movió sus cuerpo contra él, cerrando los ojos vencida al placer.

Y cayó en la cuenta.

Sus sexos estaban rozándose. Demasiado.

Oh, Dios.

-Ichigo…

Miró atónito a Rukia. Había pronunciado su nombre con tanto placer.

Y él estaba condenadamente excitado.

¿Que llegarían a hacer si eso continuaba? Él solo traía unos pantalones. Rukia podría quitárselos de un tirón si quería y aprovecharse de él en ese mismo instante. Pero estaba demasiado excitado que no le negaría nada.

La morena bajo él buscó con sus manos los labios que la traían loca, y lo besó. Tierna y sexy a la vez. Más la segunda que la primera.

Y, como previó, no se opuso. Ni lento ni perezoso respondió el beso. Y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Rukia con locura. Bajó hasta la endemoniada falda, acariciando las piernas de ella, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba bajo su contacto.

Y ella seguía moviéndose contra él. Lenta y pausadamente.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

-Aquí… no…-Dijo como pudo, atento a otros placeres. Estaban tocándose descaradamente en la cocina de su casa, y sí su padre o sus hermanas entraban y los veían así... Se armaría una buena en la casa Kurosaki. No sería mala, pero su padre sí estaría gritando obscenidades que sus hermanas pequeñas aún no estaban listas para escuchar. Pero lo aterrorizó más el hecho de lo que su padre le diría. Así que, acompañados de besos, subieron hasta el cuarto de Kurosaki, y la acorraló contra la puerta cuando le puso el seguro. Le besó el cuello mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle la blusa del uniforme.

La llevó hasta la cama y la recostó con brusquedad y lujuria. Su sostén quedó expuesto a él.

Y la tanda de besos y caricias comenzó.

Ese día él descubrió que los pechos de Rukia sabían muy bien. Y se envició con ellos. Se envició con cada parte de ella.

Ese día, ella descubrió las maravillas del cuerpo de Ichigo.

Y decidió que le gustaban demasiado las fresas.

Después de eso, incontables momentos íntimos entre ellos que, sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a pensar sobre sí su relación no estaría basada solo en sexo.

No. Porque se amaban. Y Kurosaki lo descubrió una noche después de haberle hecho el amor.

Rukia estaba acurrucada sobre su pecho. Era un nuevo vicio que tenía, dado que ya no dormía en el armario, siempre lo hacía en él.

-Te amo, Ichigo.

Oh, Dios. No estaba listo para escuchar eso. Siempre había pensado en lo rara que era su relación, pero no le molestaba, porque a ella tampoco le molestaba. Hasta donde sabían, no implicaban otros sentimientos más que lujuria y deseo.

Pero sabía que la amaba. Otra cosa es que no sabía cómo demostrarlo y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, cuando le hiso el amor por primera vez. Nunca lo dijo por miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo. Tan solo besó su cabello con tanta dulzura y la abrazó más como respuesta.

Porque sí se daba cuenta no se trataba de sexo entre amigos (Rukia solía decirlo así, sin compromisos según ella). Simplemente hacían el amor. Y eso, era mejor.

Tal vez, Rukia era demasiado viciosa. Peligrosamente viciosa.

Por eso, descubrió nuevas maneras de hacerle el amor Ichigo. Él nunca supo de donde sacaba tantas ideas para llevarlo al borde de la locura pero no le importó, porque Rukia las practicaba con él. Y solo con él.

Era la única razón por la cual no le negaba a Rukia aprovecharse de él cada vez que se quedaban solos.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Siempre quise escribir alo así de ellos dos. No sé, me imagino su relación y siempre llego a la conlusión de que sería algo rara, a su manera, porque tambien seria linda. Ambos son amadores pasionales y no me lo van a negar xD

Espero les haya gustado. Mi hermano lo leyó y menciono una palabra que me dejo palarizada, segun él, el fic estaba algo "sucio". No sé de donde sacó eso xD Pero eso es lo que me asustaba. Mi amiga Kiri me lo pidió así y espero que le guste. Si no... me ahorcaré porque mi hermano tuvo razón xD

Un beso, Kumi.


End file.
